Because You're Mine
by AlmostSkyBlue
Summary: Post- PoA. Harry is wandering the corridors when he runs into Snape. Underage!Harry Severitus later on.


A/N: Welcome to my first story! I'm AlmostSkyBlue and I will be your guide to awesomeness today.I really hope that if you are reading this that you will enjoy this, and please, NO FLAMES. I really hate flames, it's why I had to get a new account up here, BUT I promise, my story writing has gotten a whole lot better and last time I just screwed up. But anyway, I've got a great story here for you today. Here's the first chapter...

OH! Please do not complain about the format, I think it's enough that I have to type this up for you. If you like to complain about formating, FUCK OFF!

Please enjoy the following...

_Because You're Mine_

Warning! The following contains sexual content. If you can't handle that, go read some G (in this case K) rated stories.

For some people, this May Not be your Cup of Tea. This Contains Yoai.

Chapter 1

With the Marauder's Map clutched in his hands, Harry Potter was wandering the halls of Hogwarts, long after curfew. His Lumos spell lit the tip of his wand, spreading light throughout the corridor. Walking aimlessly, to no destination in particular, was the dot on the map that marked Severus Snape, about two halls down the corridor. As Snape's dot slowly aproached his own, Harry disclosed the secrets of the Marauder's Map and put out the light of his wand.

"Well, what do we have here?" The tip of a wand re-lit the corridor. "What are you doing out here at this time of night, Potter?"

"I... I-I had a nightmare,"

Snape snorted. "Just because you have a nightmare doesn't mean you don't have to follow school rules-" The young Gryffindor clutched the Marauder's Map tightly. "What have you got there, Potter?" Snape gestured towards the Map with his wand.

"Just a spare bit of parchment, sir." Harry replied, holding it out so that the Potions Master could see. The man pointed to the Map with his wand.

"Really? Open it," Harry did so.

"Reveal your secrets," Snape spoke to the Map.

Ink danced across the parchment, leaving behind words in neat, cursive writing. Harry scanned the words with his eyes:

Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs:

Offer their compliments to Professor Snape and

request that he keep his unusually large nose out

of other people's business.

Harry held out the parchment for Snape to see. The man's face contorted in rage and he brought his eyes up to meet Harry's.

"Come with me," Snape said as he snatched the boy by the arm. The two went down a long spiral of stairs before reaching the Potions Master's classrom. Snape released his death grip on Harry's arm and pointed to a chair in front of his desk harshly. Harry sat down.

"Now, you are going to tell me where exactly you got the parchment from," Harry shifted in his seat slightly so that he could see Snape better.

"I-I...well you see, I found that and -" Harry was cut off by the motioning of Snape's hand to stop talking.

Snape scowled deeply. "Don't you dare lie to me, Potter!" he spat. "I know good and well that you didn't just 'find' this; it's full of Dark Magic. Someone must've given it to you and you are going to tell me." Harry twiddle his thumbs.

"Or, we could just find out right now," Snape began walking around his desk. "You may not know this but I am extremely skilled in Legimency, the Art of Mind-Reading. Either you tell me or I'll find out myself."

"No, wait!" Harry pleaded as he stood up real quick. "I-I'll tell you!" Snape had a look on his face that was showing he was pleased. "I got it from...*uh* Malfoy, yeah I got it from him!"

Snape's smugness fell. "I don't like liars, Potter."

Harry gaped at him. "You don't like me at all!"

"I never said that..." Snape stopped in his tracks behind the desk. Harry rolled his eyes and looked away. "Harry..." The boy's head shot up with lightning speed.

"What did you call me?" Snape hesitated. "You've never said my name before... Please, say it again..." Harry stood up, at some point having sat back down.

"H-Harry..." Snape walked slowly over to Harry, towering over the boy and leaned down, his forehead meeting Harry's. Harry took a sharp intake of breath. "...Potter," the man said as he brushed his lips against the boy's lightly.

"Professor..." Harry whispered.

" Please, call me Severus."

The man pressed his lips against the boy's with great force and pulled him into an embrace. Harry brought his arms up and wrapped them around the professor's neck. Snape stumbled backward slightly into his desk and grunted in response.

The man licked Harry's bottom lip, requesting entrance. The boy complied and opened his mouth. Snape's tounge slipped through, exploring the cavern of which was Harry's mouth. He then proceeded to rub the boy's back with his hands as their tounges twirled and danced with one another, emiting a muffled groan from Harry. Snape broke the kiss and trailed down Harry's neck and collar. Harry let out a loud moan the excited Snape even further.

Snape turned them and suddenly Harry was pressed up against the desk, his erection pressed against the man's thigh. The Potions Master trailed his hand up and down the boy's body, avoiding the places that Harry oh so desired to be touched.

Snape dove down to recapture Harry's lips when Dumbledore came in through the fireplace, via the floo system.

"Severus, I just came to see if you had any-" The old wizard noted the two's suggestive position, he raised an eyebrow. "I could have sworn the two of you disliked one another," he shifted his feet.

"Professor, I can explain-"

"No need to explain my boy. I'll just come back in a few hours." Dumbledore vanished through the floo system, his image being swallowed by the green inferno.

Harry held himself up with his arms, staring akwardly at Snape. "Well, *uh* Professor, I really should be getting back to my dormitory..."

Snape pushed him back down. "What's the hurry, Potter? It's not a school night. And you do tend to leave you dormitory almost every other night; no one will notice you're absence." Harry felt his cock twitch a little and started to harden again. "Why don't you stay tonight?" The man captured Harry's lips again and ground his hips against the boy's. Harry broke this lip-lock and groaned.

Snape's hand traded down to rest on the very obvious buldge of Harry's trousers and began stroking him through the fabric.

"Pr-Professor!" Harry moaned aloud.

Snape unbuttoned Harry's trousers and pulled them down to his knees. Harry bucked his hips little, biting down on his lower lip.

"What do you want me to do about that," he pointed to Harry's hardness.

Harry groaned. "Fuck me,sir..." he said, his eyes clouded with lust. Snape nodded and proceeded to remove his cloak. He gathered the boy into his arms and carried him out of his classroom and a short walk to his personal quarters. He layed Harry down on the couch to his left and then stradled him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's nape and pulled him down for a kiss, their tounges twirling togther in sync. Snape trailed his hand down Harry's chest and back up to rest on his cheek and stroked softly.  
>The boy sighed into the kiss before Snape pulled away and placed soft kisses on his neck. Harry gasped.<p>

Snape tugged on Harry's collar in an atempt to unbutton his night shirt. Harry brought his to his collar and helped Snape unbutton them. When the buttons were undone, Harry sat up and pulled the night shirt of his shoulders.

"My gosh, you are beautiful..." Snape whispered in awe. He kissed down the boy's chest, stopping to suck on one of Harry's erect buds and the proceeded to pleasure the other. The Potions Master dipped his tounge into Harry's navel and then traveled down to kiss at his thighs. Harry was gasping and moaning and couldn't help the involuntary bucking his hips. Snape brought two fingers to Harry's lips and the boy allowed them access. Harry licked and sucked on the fingers until Snape withdrew them and placed them at his entrance. The man looked into the boy's eyes with uncertaincy. The boy nooded to him.

"Trust me, Professor," he began. "I want this."

Snape nodded in acknowledgement and slowly slid his fingers in. Harry moaned loudly in response. The man slid his finger in and out of the boy's entrance before he finally added another, extracting an even more pleasing sound from Harry. Eventually, Snape removed his fingers and leaned down to kiss the boy.

Snape not noticing what was happening, was pushed backward onto the couch so that Harry was stradling him. Harry unbuttoned the man's trousers and pulled them down and off of his legs. There in front of him was the man's cock, upright and erect. Harry licked his lips and leaned down to taste the pre-cum forming on the tip. Snape sucked in air at the action. Harry took the head in his mouth, sucking and licking at the man's erection.

"Harry..." Snape gasped. He had his hands in the boy's hair, holding him there. When Snape couldn't take it anymore, he pulled Harry away, flipped them over, and positioned himself at Harry's entrance.

"Severus..." Harry slowly slid into the boy's entrance, careful not to hurt him. When he was sure Harry was comfortable, the man slid out and in at a quicker pace.

"F-faster, Pr-Professor..." Harry moaned aloud. The Potions Master quickened his pace, sliding in and out of the boy at an angle the allowed him to hit that deep bundle of nerves every time.

Grasping and meaning on his back, Harry came; his warm cum covering his chest and Snapes. The man pulled out after he cam and used a quick Cleaning Spell as he climbed off Harry and got dressed.

"Professor?" Harry questioned as he was finishing getting dressed. Snape looked towards him. "Why did you do that to me?"

The man sighed. "Because, you're mine,"

Harry was confused. "What does that mean?"

"You'll find out with time, Harry..." Snape opened the door to his quarters. "Shall I escort you back, Potter?"

"It's Harry..." said the boy. "And no, I'll be fine," Harry went out the door and headed along the corridors back to Gryfindor Tower, two of his fingers pressed against his lips.

So... How was the first chapter?

As of right now, I am currently writing the next chapter or editing it so that it is ready for posting.

I know that went by really quick, It took a long time to write but less time to type and I didn't realize how short it was until now. But anyway, I'll probably be posting every few days or so; at least once a week.

Oh yeah! Please, no flames... If you flame me, I will specifically list who did in my Author's Notes, okay?

P.S

R&R

-AlmostSkyBlue


End file.
